METROID AWAKENING
by Glitch 880
Summary: Samus' suit is stolen by pirates, so she must hunt the pieces down, during her quest she has continous flash backs, and strange dreams, new enemys and friends become involved, while Samus also starts to assemble a new suit, Complete
1. Last Respects

This is my first atempt at a Metroid story, so here goes. This story takes place after super metroid, on Tallon IV.  
  
Disclaimor: I do not own Metroid in any way, so don't sue.   
  
  
  
METROID AWAKENING  
  
Chapter One: Last Respects  
  
  
On the planet of Tallon IV, the mighty bounty hunter returns. After ridding this planet of evil, she must finally part with those who raised her. The Chozo that lived on this planet for so many years, and had found and taken care of her, were all gone.   
  
This planet was no longer covered by the poisen, the creatures that caused the damage, were now gone.   
  
Her battles were long and feirce, and her accomplishments were great. Everything thing that had happened, was because of the Chozo. She now needed to pay her last respects.   
  
CHOZO RUINS: SUN TOWER  
  
Three orange shots were fired, and zoomer was gone. She was clearing the area of all wild life, she wantd peace during this time. Atop the sun tower, all could be seen, all that had happened. From the Overworld, the Panehara Drifts, nothing but peace, where evil had been. Even though the planet was clear, she could not help feeling that there was something else, something she had left behind.   
  
TALLON OVERWORLD: CRASH SITE  
  
Of course, this ship, it was a sign of the damage the pirates had caused. Only with this gone, could the planet finally rest. She placed 10 charges in the ships core, then partially activated it. Once clear of the ship, she detonated the charges, completly destroying the Frigate. She turned to leave, when suddenly everything went dark.  
***  
  
"She is out sir, the metroid hunter is now in holding cell F, and her armor and weapons are now in the pod." The officer said. "Good, launch the pod straight into the moon of Zeebes." "It will take her years to find those weapons on Dranyea." The space pirate stated. The two pirates were in the cockpit of the new S.S. Ridley. It was a brand new Frigate, named after their former leader Ridley.   
  
The pirates had managed to disable the suit that Samus wears, with a charged ion beam. Then locked her in a cell, removed her armor and weapons, and now prepared to launch them to the moon of Zeebes.   
  
PIRATE HOLDING CELL  
  
Samus awoke from her dream, she could not remember what she dreamt about, only, that the Chozo were in it. She looked around, she was in a cell, with energy bars, on the other side of the bars stood a large black and green space pirate. He was the usual type, had a gun on one hand, red eyes, clawed nails, and talons on his feet. The only kind of pirate she had ever met, the kind she hated.   
  
She noticed that her suit was gone, along with all her weapons. Samus now only had the dark blue jumpsuit that she wore under her armor. But she still had small energy knife, and energy pistol, that she kept hidden in her jumpsuit. The bounty hunter walked up to the bars, and activated her knife, the stabbed it into the side of the pirate. Before he had a chance to react, she grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the energy bars.   
  
The pirate was still alive, but severly burned, she leaned down to him and asked. "Where is my suit?" The pirate looked up into her cold blue eyes, and responded, "Two floors down, on deck 5-B, it's in a pod, to be ejected to the moon of Zeebes."  
Samus looked at him, then took out her gun, and shot him in the stomach, she then pulled out her knife, and left towards the elevator.  
  
***  
  
Two minutes later, and ten guards left dead behind her, she found deck 5-B. But there was only one minute left until the pod fired, she had no chance of getting to the pod in time, so she left to the hanger, killed two gaurds, then searched for a ship. She found a cybernetic suit, that the pirates were testing. It formed to fit the person inside it, so it fit her perfectly. The suit was dark green, with black boots, gloves, shoulders, and helmet. The visor was clear, and the gun strapped to its side was red. (colors contrast alot)  
  
Luckily for her the pirates had towed her ship up to the frigate, she got aboard, and blasted her way out of the hanger. She immeadiatley set a course for Dranyea, it was their that her suit would be. Samus was exhausted, so she slept through the trip. Her dream came back to haunt her.   
  
She was walking along in the Magmoor caverns, destroying metroids that were gathering energy from the core. When suddenly a large shadow looms over the cavern, she looks up and sees that she is no longer in the caverns, but on SR338, the home planet of the metroids. In front of her is a Chozo statue, holding something, something she can't see. When she attempts to touch it, the statue comes to life, it transforms into the form of a hunter metroid, she shoots it, but nothing happens. The last thing she remembers before waking up, was a voice saying, "Now, the hatchling must awaken."  
  
DRANYEA: CRATER  
  
This suit was no where near as powerful as her suit. It did have data stored in it's memory banks though, and it told of how this suit, was an atempt to duplicate the power suit. Luckily this suit had all of the data the pirates collected on this moon, stored in the banks as well. The Scanner did not have good range, but could be set to home in on certain alloys. Strength increase was only three times as much, but it was better than nothing.   
  
She scanned the Area around the Crater, by adding power to the suit, from her ship. There was a fairly close peice of equipment to the west, she then turned in that direction and set off.   
  
LUNAR PLAIN  
  
It was below her, somewhere under the surface of the moon, she had no choice but to go down. She looked around for a crater, or entrance to a cave of some sort. But all she found was a crack in the ground, normaly she could break it, but not without her rockets. One thing was for sure, when that pod landed, it made a large explosion, that must have sent the peices flying.   
  
She found something that could easily break the crack, there was a Pulse Bombu flying around, she pulled her gun out and shot at it. It could not be killed, but it was atracted by energy. When it got above the crack she put her plan into motion. Samus attached her gun to an electrical cord, then cut the cord open, she then fired the gun, the electricity was carried by the guns energy. The Bombu blew up, in a large explosion, destroying the crack, Samus then jumped down the hole, and fell for what seemed like an eternity.   
*********************  
  
Well that's it for chapter one, hope you like it, please review. Oh, please check out my other stories, Twisted Dimension, and Dark Planet 1, thanks.  
Glitch. 


	2. Searching For Herself

I hope you liked chapter one of this story  
  
  
Chapter Two: Searching For Herself  
  
CAVERNS  
  
The fall seemed like an eternity, but was only about several seconds, the impact was enough to knock her out. Her dream came back to haunt her, but this time there was more. A new begining, she was walking through a cave, it was brightly lit, but there were no lights. At the end of the cave was a bright Chozo statue. When she touched it, it talked, it said "Bring them all, put the peices back together." Samus had no idea what that meant, but she knew that it was somehow relavent.   
  
The dream continued like normal, and then she woke up. Something was in the cave with her, she could not see it untill she activated her visor lights, but she only got a glimpse of it running away. The bounty hunter dismissed it, it was probably an animal. Her visor was picking up a trace of the material her suit was made from, it was to the west.   
  
This cave she was in was empty, except for the occasional zoomer that passed by her. At the end of the cave was a corridor, where the creature had run off to, she went down it. The corridor led into a much larger cavern, in it was a large, sprawling complex, a mining facility of some sort. There were guards all over the place, she could not take on all of them without her suit, she would have to sneak around them.  
  
She quickly discovered why this suit was special, it had a cloaking device in it. As long as she did not shoot, she would not be seen by the un aided eye. This suit could cast a field that would bend light, so that it pointed away, but causing friction would deactivate it. The bounty hunter had to create a distraction, so that she could move freely. Samus activated her cloaking device, and walked towards the facility, as quietly as she could.   
  
When she was near enough, she could see everything. She was under the defense posts, turrets were positioned above her. To her right was the entrance to the base. On her left side was a large oil refinery, she then got an idea. Samus slowly walked over to it, then opened one of the valves, she then dropped a timed grenade, set to 30 seconds, in it. She then closed the valve, and ran away as fast as she could. The friction from her running caused her cloak to over heat and deactivate, but by the time they noticed her, it was to late.  
  
The oil tank exploded with an incredible blast,destroying everything, except the complex, in the cave. Every one of the pirates ran out to help contain the fires caused by the explosion (apparently this moon has oxygen, seeing as fire can form on it). This building was now empty, she could roam freely. First she locked all the doors, and activated the blast shields, so that she would be alone.   
  
COMPLEX   
  
Her scanner indicated that the material was right above her, so she armed her gun, and proceeded with caution. On the way to the elevator she noticed an active computer screen, with data all over it. It read "this is day 9 of the Metroid/Pirate Fusion, and the body is still in perfect physical condition, but mental deterioration is become incredibly rapid, if we don't get the phazon from Tallon IV soon..."  
  
Who ever wrote this, must not know about how she destroyed the pirates on Tallon IV, this experiment would be a failure, there would be no phazon. She continued to the elevator, bording it, then going to the 4th floor. The reading for the material were very high, and it made sense, her Power Suit was right in front of her. Apparently they moved this suit very quickly, for the pod carrying it had landed only 10 minutes before she had.   
  
Finding the suit may have been easy, but getting out with it would prove to be a little more dificult. She was not alone anymore, on the other side of the room was a Mochtroid, sleeping in a tube. Samus silently opened the case holding the power suit, she put it on, removing the pirate suit and leaving it on the ground. Her suit was on, but she had only one gun, and no rockets, and without rockets you could not kill a Mochtroid.   
  
It would not be enough to just leave it, she had to kill it, it was her job to eliminate all Mochtroids and Metroids. She looked around, a computer screen, the tubes, consoles, and electrical wiring, were all she could see around her. Samus then got her idea, she let the large grey and black, bird like creature out. It stared at her for a moment, then flew at her, in an attempt to kill the bounty hunter, Samus jumped aside, and shot at it. The shots did nothing but irritate it, so it attacked again, this time Samus was prepared.   
  
The bounty hunter threw the elecrical wiring into the beak of the creature, then shot the computers it was attached to. They exploded, sending a jolt of electricity threw the cables, and into the creature. It fell to the ground, fried, but not dead, so Samus put her gun up to it's head, and fired.  
  
***   
Samus now had her suit back, it was not just a peice of machinery. This suit was a part of her, finding it was like finding herself. But her familiar weapons were gone; ice, wave, charge, rockets, morph ball, and bombs, all were missing.   
  
Her power suit had much better scanners, so she could find the next peice without the help of her ship. It was in the caves, but in another area, an area with high heat. She would have to go through the pirate guards, but with her suit, it would be fairly easy.  
  
***  
Samus ran out into the cave and fired 10 shots at the nearest pirates. They dropped, taken by surprise. She was able to drop about 15 more before they could assemble and try to fight back. By that time though, she was half way to the end of the cavern. The bounty hunter reached a small passage, and fired up at the ceiling (when she got in) causing rocks to come down and cover the entrance.   
  
The pirates would be slowed down, trying to clear the rocks, so she moved quick, to take advantage of the delay. It was clear that the area of intense heat was up ahead. A warning on her visor blinked, saying "Intense heat ahead". She would have to go through anyway. As she got closer she could hear familiar sounds, sounds of lava boiling, and rocks being melted.   
  
The room she entered was much like Magmoor caverns, she could not stay here long so she would have to move quickly. Samus ran over to the first rock patch she could find, climbed on it, and used it to jump to the next. As she jumped she noticed something, there were actually Magmoors in this cave. She did not have the time to fight them, so she continued to move.   
  
She got to the end of the cave, and entered a small tunnel, the heat was already starting to drop. Samus made her way down the tunnel, and turned a corner, where she saw something she did not expect to see. The bounty hunter said nothing, but smiled, in front of her, was none other than a Chozo statue. It had a peice of her armor, but not the kind that the pirates launched here. It was the chest armor, but it was dark black, and of a different design. She touched the armor, then suddenly blacked out, and dreamed.  
*************************  
  
Well that was chapter 2, hope you liked it, please remember to review, thanks.  
Glitch. 


	3. Into The Darkness

Been awhile since I have written anything, two weeks off of school, and I have been really lazy. well heres the next chapter.  
  
  
Chapter Three: Into The Darkness  
  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!" She screamed as she fell, the entire place was about to explode, and she had just lost several dear friends.   
  
Samus looked up, above her, falling rapidly, bringing him closer to her, was Terran. Terran was one of her few friends. The two of them had just gone through an incredible ordeal, within the Metroid breeding labs.   
  
The two bounty hunters had traveled to a small planet near SR388, where a group of rogue scientists had been experimenting on Metroid weaponry. With them came the Chozo warrior who had raised Samus, his name was Te'kiltec. They also took along several Chozo warriors and enough fire power to destroy a large pirate frigate.   
  
Together they thought that they could handle anything, but they could not have been farther from the truth. Nothing could have prepared them for what they found.   
  
Deep in the core of the research lab, they found something that took all of their strength, and the life of many chozo warrior, to destroy. Now as the two remaining hunters fell down into the abyss, they had no chance of survival.   
  
It all seemed hopeless, untill Samus saw it, the one thing that could save them....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She awoke in a cold sweat, this time she still had her power suit on. Her dream may have been different this time, but it was just as intense. The hunter stood up and looked around, this was not the same place she had blacked out at.   
  
Instead of intense heat, she felt only fridgid cold. Next to her was a pile of rubble, and the pair of black boots she had found. She looked up, and saw light coming down from a hole above her, apparently she had fallen from that hole, and landed here.   
  
Samus got up and walked around, carrying the boots as she walked. At the end of the cavern she was in, she saw several Crystalines, and two baby Shegoths. She had no missles, leaving her powerless to destroy those two creatures. So she looked for a different way, looking up the hunter saw several large stalactites.  
  
She pulled out one of the grenades that the pirate suit had, set it to impact detonate, and hurled it up at the stalactites. The explosion caused the large rocks to come falling down to the ground, crushing the creatures below.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the caverns was pure ice, all around, her scanners picked up no heat at all. She used her wrist control for the ship to send a signal for it to start scanning the layers of this moon. Several moments later she was sent the results, the first layer was mostly magma and volcaninc rock. Second layer was ice, frozen methane most likely, the next layer was mostly a liquid of some unknown nature. The core of the moon was made of two different materials. Benzidium, and Brinstar ash, Brinstar ash was the perfect soil to lay metroid eggs in, which meant there were most likely metroid there.  
  
The door to get out of her icy soroundings was blocked out by large piles of rubble. There was a small gap in the rubble, she could fit through it.  
  
Luckily enough for her, the pirates did not know how to seperate her morph ball controls from her suit. Samus activated her ball mode, and rolled through the hole, she noticed that her bombs had been removed though.   
  
On the otherside of the tunnel were two pirates talking, rather than destroy them, she stopped and listened. "I hear the Hunter is here." one of them said. "Yeah, but she is still no match for the boss, especially after he finishes that new suit." The other stated. "I heard that the suit was stolen from the ship, and that the Hunter destroyed it."   
  
The two pirates continued to talk, nothing interesting, so Samus rolled forward, returned to normal, and fired two quick shots off, dropping the Pirates. She walked past them, and into the building they were guarding.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was not another mining complex, more like a laboratory. In various tubes around the room sat strange twisted experiments. Samus jumped behind a computer and watched the pirate scientists. They were disecting a dead Metroid, and taking out various parts, such as the energy tentacle, the mandibles, and it's heart and brain. They then continued to place them inside a living pirate that they had cut open.   
  
He was screaming in pain, tied down, trying to get out, Samus took pity on the creature, and decided to put him out of his pain. She fired a blast at the computers near the scientists, sending them flying, and destroying the metroid body. The patient was still alive though, he had a metroid heart now, and mandibles where his mouth used to be, he had energy draining tentacles coming out of his wrists.   
  
She walked over to him, and fired a blast at his heart. The pirate did not look sad, or frightened that he was going to die, but more like grateful, that she had ended this nightmare he was living.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'First they kill my entire family, then they kill the chozo race that raised me, now they are experimenting on their own soldiers, and combining them with metroids, what other evils are going on here in the darkness.' Samus thought to herself.'They have gone to far this time, this was sick, combining pirates with metroids was just wrong'. She had to put a stop to them, had to destroy the pirates who were doing these horrible things. "They have gone to far now, I must stop them all." Samus said out loud.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samus stepped out of the building and looked around her, the frozen cave, ice based creatures roamed the corridors of the cavern. She could not attack most of them without either a plasma beam, or a missle launcher. Suddenly she realized something, she had not scanned the area since she had fallen.   
  
The hunter activated the scan visor, and searched her soroundings. About half of a mile away from here, were two metal signals, the same metal that her suit was made from. She then set off in that direction, avoiding any creatures she found along the way. At the edge of the cavern was a small hole in the wall, she lowered down, and crawled through it. 'Why does it seem like all of these places are made the same, doors that lead into a large open cavern, with some kind of building.' Samus thought to herself.   
  
On the other side of the hole, was not a building this time, but a small room, with the walls drilled out, and pirates patrolling. Where the walls had been destroyed, was now a containment field, behind the field, were 4 metroids, and 2 hunter mochtroids. A very dangerous group of creatures, but she stood a better chance against them, than she did against the 3 pirates.   
  
Normal pirates would have been no problem, but these were Wave, Ice, and Plasma beam pirates. Luckily enough for her, her arm cannon beam adaptors were sitting on a table, while two scientists examined them.   
  
On the table next to them, sat the energy bomb modifier. All she had to do was get the arm cannon, then she could finish the pirates off quickly. The hunter set down the boots she was carrying, then took aim at a computer screen, near the scientists, then fired 4 quick shots at it. The screen exploded, and the containment fields deactivated. The metroids, now free, flew at the pirates, they ran trying to get out of the door, only one of the scientists made it out, he locked it from the other side, to keep himself safe.   
  
The remaining 4 pirates were now being drained of all their energy. Samus grabed her blaster adaptors, and quickly placed them on her gun. She then took the bomb modifier off the table, and installed it.  
  
By this time the metroids had already finished off the pirates, and were circleing around Samus. She smiled behind her helmet, and switched into wave beam mode.   
  
The hunter fired off several shots of energy at the hunter mochtroids, they absorbed the energy, growing larger. Samus continued to fire energy at them, untill they had become at least three times their normal size. Suddenly the mochtroids opened their beaks, showing strange fangs growing out. It grew strange, almost dragonlike wings, and a longer tail.   
  
The mochtroids were not interested in Samus any more, they attacked the smaller metroids, draining their energy, and tearing them apart. When they had finished the metroids, they turned on each other, attacking each other with brutal force. Untill their was only one Hunter mochtroid, now 5 times it's normal size. Samus fired off 3 wave beam shots, the mochtroid absorbed them, the creature was amazingly powerful, only the energy was not helping it.   
  
The hunter had caused it to grow large, and filled it with energy, and now it's armor exterior was shed, it did not grow with the body, the mochtroid was now just raw muscle and tissue. Samus switched to ice beam, and froze the creature, she then fired a plasma blast at it, melting the ice, and the mochtroid.  
  
"Well that was easy enough." Samus said out loud. The door out of the room was locked, and their was no point in going backwards. Now their was just one way out, where the metroids were being contained, she noticed that it led back even farther into a cave. As she stepped into the cave she could hear nothing, except the screeching sound of metroids. The darkness she was entering was filled with evil, an evil that she had defeated before. 


	4. From the Shadows

well, here is chapter four, enjoy  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: From The Shadows  
  
  
  
Samus set the black boots down on the ground next to her. Before going into the dark caves, she managed to find a safe room, it was there that she left her uneaded weapons.   
  
She exited the room, and made her way down to the caves. It was pitch black in this area. Her scanners indicated no materials made of the same metal as her suit. Unfortunatley, her lights in her helmet, did not give a bright enough light for the caves. 'Great, just perfect' she thought to herself.   
  
The scanner kept picking up high energy readings, mobile energy readings,and The only sound that could be heard in the caves was the sound of the metroids screaching. It was only a matter of time before she would have to take them all on.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A blast of plasma fired in the darkness, dropping the last metroid. Five of them had attacked her at once, all of them were now dead. Two baby Shegoths had been attracted by the battle, and were now moving in towards her. The first creature charged at her, roaring and clawing. She jumped over it and landed on its back.   
  
Samus stuck her gun to the animal's back, and fired off a heated beam. The second animal became enraged that she had killed the other. Freezing cold breath came from her opponent's mouth, turning the rocks into ice. She smiled, and stuck her gun into the thing's mouth, then fired.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"She has gotten to far, we have to stop her, at once." The pirate general stated. He was in the mineing facility that Samus had destroyed, surveying the damage. "Samus has actualy managed to acquire her power suit, morph ball, beam adapter, and bombs. I had never imagined that she would get this far so quick. It seems we may have to accelerate Project Dream Walker." He continued.   
  
"Sir, the hunter has already destroyed a main component in that project, namely the host." his subordinate explained. "The host can't be destroyed by normal means, she only delayed it, this near death experience will only make it more fierce, and deadly." said the general.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now she was sure of it, that thing she had seen in the caves back at the mineing facility. It was following her, she should not have just simply dismissed it as a harmless animal. Ever so often she would hear it moving, and her scanner would pick something up. 'I'll have to take care of it quickly' she thought to herself.  
  
Unfortunatley for her, the thing following her, shot first. The hunter jumped into the air, and the shot flew by. Upon landing, she switched to wave beam, and started to fire, hoping one of the multiple beams would hit.   
  
But by this time the thing had already left. 'What was that thing' she asked herself. She did not have time to think about it any more, a dozen screech bats suddenly woke up and hurled themselves at her.   
  
Samus was taken by surprise, her suit was damaged fairly bad. The suit's internal messages were flashing bright red, all of them said that she needed energy for the shields. The hunter switched her scanner to search for stationary energy sources, compatible with her suit. There was one that it picked up, behind a wall of made of brinstone.   
  
'No missles, can't get through here yet' she said to herself. She then switched back to searching for the metals her suit was made of. Faint traces of the metal were above her, it was more than one source. Even closer to her was something made of a different metal, the same as the boots she found earlier.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once again she found it, a Chozo Statue. It was holding what looked like black and blue, chest/shoulder armor. "This must go with those boots I found earlier." she said out loud. As soon as she touched them, she heard a voice say, "The hatchling has returned, and she has found a piece of the sacred armor. The ancient prophecy will be foretold."   
  
Samus picked the armor up, she then proceeded to take it back to the safe room. Several minutes later, the armor safely hidden, she returned to the room. The statue began to talk once more, "From the shadows a light of hope will shine. That is the ancient prophecy of our leader, Te'kiltec." Suddenly she found herself falling into the darkness once more.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No, I won't let you go, you can't take him by yourself!" Terran objected. "You can't stop me, I will kill it by myself, I have to finish it." Samus stated. "No, Samus, you won't go by yourself, we will come with you, and that is all, no objections." said Te'kiltec. Samus nodded in agreement.   
  
"We have come to far for you to just die here. Samus, we will make it through this together." Terran stated. "I know, but, I have a horrible feeling, like something very evil is behind this door." Samus predicted.  
  
Suddenly there was a dark flash, and all that she was seeing vanished. A hunter metroid closed in on her, she fired at it, nothing happened. Suddenly it transformed into a chozo statue, "Bring all the pieces here, and the hatchling will awaken." it said. She turned away from the statue, and saw three things comeing, one was a familiar image, it was one she knew. The second was one that knew her, pure evil, and bent on destroying her and the first image. Third image was also something that she had seen before, only this was completly wrong, it was something that should not exist, and only lived to kill everything.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once again Samus awoke, the dream was much longer this time, and gave a little more information about the dream. She was not ready yet to try and figure out what it meant. "What ever that dream is, I know that it will hold some importance." She said out loud.   
  
The hunter left the room, and made her way back to the safe room. It was there that she called her ship. She controlled it by remote, and ordered it to fire down outside the room. Several seconds later there was a sound of energy huming.   
  
Outside of the room there was now a gapeing hole in the cieling. It led up to the surface. The pirates would not have heard anything, the beam fired from her ship disentegrated the rocks above her, and only fired down on a place that was solid rock, no passage ways or caves. She had the ship drop a line down to her, she grabbed on and had the ship carry her back up.   
  
The hunter placed the armor and boots inside the ship, then walked over to her ammunitions compartment. There she always kept extra missles. She only did'nt take them before because she had no arm blaster. Samus looked at the map before she left the ship, the scanners on board her ship showed that there was a small tunnel behind that wall she found.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wall exploded with a large crash, and sure enough, a tunnel was there, at the end of the tunnel was a door, with large iron bars on it. Samus smiled and aimed her missles at it, the bars exploded just as easily as the wall.   
  
Behind the door was a room, a simple 10 by 10 room. But inside the room was something she did not expect to see, a large Syphon metroid, protecting a large group of metroid eggs. As soon as she entered the room, the Syphon metroid attacked furiously. Just then Samus remembered something, she had forgoten to recharge her shields.   
  
The hunter's only chance of living was to freeze this creature. She fired off several ice beam shots, but the metroid was to quick to be hit. Samus then got an idea, she fired the a normal energy blast at the eggs. This enraged the Syphon metroid, it flew over to the eggs, to protect them. Putting it right in the way of an ice beam.   
  
Samus quickly disposed of the metroid, and then destroyed the eggs. The sign above the door stated that this room was the metroid breeding station. This room had the perfect climate for sustaining metroid larva. The room had to be destroyed.   
  
Samus quickly placed several charges on the walls, she still had some left on her ship, and set the timer for 10 seconds. She then ran out the exit as fast as she could. The door slammed behind her, and an explosion shook the caves.   
  
The hunter looed around, it was another science station. Two pirates were testing out new weaponry, as several scientists experimented on her Varia suit. Samus fired off two shots of plasma towards the pirates, the instantley caught on fire. The scientists tried to run, but were shot down. Samus then walked over to her suit, and put it on.   
  
This suit was her most common suit, she allways wore it, it was very useful. Now with her spider ball and grapple beam she would have her full suit. "Bravo Samus, that did'nt take you long at all, I am impressed." said a familliar voice from behind. Samus turned to see what it was, and nearly passed out from surprise when she saw him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked that chapter, you will find out more of this new stranger in the next chap. remember to review. 


	5. The Return

Ok, this is chapter five, hope you've liked it so far. Sorry that the chapters are so short, I just want to get through this real quick, I'm gona start writing a prequal to this.   
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Return  
  
  
  
  
"Terran, what are you doing here, how did you find me?" Samus asked. Her old friend, and fellow bounty hunter, was the person who had been following her. He had fired the shot at her, as a game, she remembered now, it was a training game that they used to play.   
  
He was dressed in a suit of Chozo armor, much like hers, only his was dark green in the places where Samus had Orange. And light red instead of yellow. His helmet visor was the color black, so nothing could be seen behind it.   
  
"I'm here because I saw your ship flying down here, and I decided to see what you were doing." Terran explained. "I found you unconscience on the ground, you were talking in your sleep about a chozo or something." he stated. "Terran, my suit was stolen, I managed to find the pieces that I have now, but I am still lacking my spider ball and grapple beam. Come with me, and help me find them, you could come in handy." Samus stated.   
  
"Alright, it has been way to long since our last adventure, I just hope that this one is less dangerous." he answered. "Don't get your hopes up." said Samus as she made her way to the door.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next room was fairly similar, several scientists, and a few guards. They quickly dispatched the pirates, and examined the room, nothing useful. In the next room they found an elevater platform. The bounty hunters stepped onto it, and activated the controls. It took them back up to the mineing cavern. This cave was a different one, bigger, and it had no floor.   
  
All there was in place of a floor, was a sea of boiling lava. Several small platforms formed a circle around the center of the room. Three hover pads floated around the room. On the other side of the cave, was a group of 10 pirates. Four of the pirates were plasma beam pirates, two were cloaked, and the remaining four were arial pirates.   
  
Standing in the middle of them was a much larger pirate. He wore a strange grey uniform, with several decorations on it. "Greeting Samus Aran, and you Terran Morat. Welcome to your last resting place. It is here that we test out the affects of phazon on Magmoors." He said while pointing down at the lava. It was bubling up, and five magmoor heads emerged. "Good bye Samus, by the way, I guess I'll tell you who I am before you die, I am general Brayo of the pirates of Zebes." he said as he left.  
  
Five magmoors, and ten asorted pirates, against two hunters. The odds were unevenly stacked in her favor. She first fired off several plasma beam shots at the plasma pirates, incinerating them. As Terran focused his attacks on the two cloaked enemys, his scanner detected them, and pinpointed their movement, they were disposed of quickly.  
  
Now there were just five Magmoors and four aerial pirates. Samus fired off her missles at the pirates, as Terran blasted them with his pulse gun. Their combined efforts were enough to defeat the flying pirates easily enough.   
  
Before they could do anything, they were hit by a blast of fire from a Magmoor. Samus and Terran focused their ice beam shots on the creatures. Once they were frozen it was easy to destroy them. "Well that was easy." Terran said as he jumped over to a platform. Samus did the same, jumping to a hover platform. "Good, very good, but that was just a test, now you must face, the Super Magmoor. It's a geneticaly altered magmoor, fused with phazon and other creatures." Brayo explained over a speaker.   
  
Suddenly the lava started to flow quicker, and eruptions started to fly up. 10 large Magmoor heads stuck up out of the magma, followd by a strange reptilian body. "What is that thing?" Terran questioned. "What ever it is, it can't be left alive." Samus replied. Samus fired a charged ice beam at the middle head, but a head to the left quickly fired a fire ball at her beam. Terran was having the same problem, attacking one head was useless, the other heads would just block it.   
  
"Samus I've got an idea, shoot a super missle at it, towards the center." Terran stated. "I've only got one, are you sure you need it?" Samus inquired. Terran nodded in affermation, and Samus fired off the high powered blast. Her fellow hunter fired off a charged ice beam, hitting the super missle, causing it to explode into many small ice chuncks, that detonated in smaller explosion. Seven of the Ten heads were killed by the attack.   
  
Samus continued to fire off her ice beams, but the three heads were still to many targets. Terran aimed his gun with prescision, and fired off a powerful heat seeking rocket. The blast would have destroyed the creature, but they were sorrounded by lava, and the rocket was drawn to the molten sea. "That was smart." Samus said while shooting at the creature. "Like you can do better." Terran stated. "Watch and learn." Samus said as she aimed up above the creature.  
  
The bounty hunter fired a missle at the ceiling above the Magmoor. Large boulders then began to fall down and crush the animal's body. While the animal was destracted by pain, Samus and Terran took advantage of this oppurtunity.  
  
The hunters switched to regular beams, and fired rapidly at the creature. Their firing rate was to fast for the creature to keep up with. It was overtaken by their assault.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What! They killed the Magmoor, that is impossible, I was told that it was unbeatable!" Brayo yelled. "Yes, it is unbeatable, to one person. If the hunter had been by herself she would have been defeated, but with her partners help, the magmoor was killed." his lacky explained. "We will have to take care of this, send the remaining pieces of her suit down to Tallon IV." Brayo ordered.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samus and Terran now walked through the cavern they had just entered. It was all empty, nothing was in the room, except for a pod, with her Grapple beam and Spider ball adapters in it. The pod started to shudder as it began to take off. "We have to stop that, don't shoot it, just stop it." Samus stated as she ran towards it.   
  
As she ran the cieling of the room began to open up, and the pod took off into the sky. "No, we're to late, I'll follow it, you stay here." Samus ordered. She called her ship, and had it come down to the cave and pick her up. "I'll be back soon, explore around this place, try and stop some of the pirates." She said as she climbed into the ship. "Good bye, hurry back." Terran said as she began to take off.   
  
The ship flew through space, flying as fast as it could, following the pod, it was heading towards Talon IV. 'The return to Talon IV, I just hope I can finish this off quickly' she thought to herself. Samus relaxed in her chair, she was exhausted. Alot had happened, and every time she fell asleep, she was shortly woken up by her nightmare.   
  
Samus decided it was worth the risk, just to get some sleep, and slipped into her dreams. 


	6. Dreams

Chapter six, this one will go by pretty quick, so here goes.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dreams, they always have meaning behind them. Never take your dreams or nightmares lightly." Te'kiltec said as he and Samus walked along the path.   
  
The two were in the sun chamber, Te'kiltec was giving Samus her lesson for that day, before they continued her training. "So what you're saying is, there is a reason we have dreams, and we should allways know what they mean." Samus replied. "Exactly, I'm very impressed at how much you learn each day."   
  
  
That scene from Samus' past suddenly faded out, and in its place was the sight of death and destruction. At least 20 metroids had been let out, they had killed the scientists from the room, and now were attacking their group."Look alive Aran, we have a problem." Terran said as he started shooting.   
  
Samus switched to ice beam mode, and fired at the energy creatures. The hunter looked to her right, Te'Kiltec was busy trying to activate the auto metroid defenses. "Samus, I need your help." he said just before a metroid appeared in front of him. The last thing she remembered hearing was his scream.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Te!" Samus yelled as she bolted back into consciencness. "Just another nightmare." she said as she looked down at the control pannel.   
She was near Talon IV, it would only be a few minutes before she could land. "Dreams..." she said aloud.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Great, it figures that the pod would land here." Samus said as she looked down from atop her gunship. The pod had crash landed in the Phazon Mines.   
  
The hunter looked around at the scene, the entrance to the mines was filled with pirates, carrying crates, and loading up ships. "No, they're sending phazon   
to the pirates, that experiment that needed phazon may be complete after all." Samus said to herself.  
  
She decided on a plan quickly, she would eliminate them all. Samus jumped down into the crowd of pirates, firing off her plasma beam as she fell.   
  
A large group of them were torched by the heat, Samus landed in the open spot where they had been. "It's the hunter, kill her." a pirate yelled right before he was shot.   
  
Four pirates charged at her, beam swords drawn, she jumped behind one, and blasted him with plasma. The remaining three stood back and fired their guns at her. Samus smiled, she switched to missle launcher and fired one at them, the explosion incinerated the three pirates.   
  
The hunter did not have time to celebrate though. Auto defense turrets suddenly sprunge to life, fireing away at her with powerful blasts. Samus looked up at the control platform, a pirate was manning the guns.   
  
She jumped up onto one of the elevator platforms leading up. Then she shot the computer controls for it, causing the elevator to hurtle upwards, out of its shaft. Samus jumped of as the platform hurtled into the sky.   
  
As she aproached the control room, the alarm began to sound, all of the pirates were evacuating, and for a good reason. "You're to late hunter, two years ago when you destroyed the elite pirates, you left one alive, and he is here to get revenge for his fallen brothers." The pirate in the room explained as he hit a switch.   
  
Samus laughed as she aimed her gun. "That gun wont break through the shield sourounding this room." the pirate said with a laugh.  
  
True, the room was shielded, but Samus wasn't aiming for the shield, she shot the suport pole with a missle. The main pole collapsed, causing it to shake, the pirate inside the room screamed as it fell down to the ground. Unfortunatley for Samus though, he had suceeded in letting the elite pirate out.   
  
The large pirate burst through its holding cell behind the walls. Before Samus could even move though, it fired a high powered beam at her platform. She jumped off of it, falling 50 feet down, but managed to catch onto a ledge halfway down. She climbed up onto it, and began firing at her new opponent.   
  
His shield absorbed the energy, wich he used to power his beam, once again destroying the platform she stood on. This time she was ready though.   
  
She jumped off, towards the pirate, shooting at it the hole time. When she got above it, she flipped in mid air, and dropped down onto the elite's back. He tried to knock her off, but his arms could not reach back far enough.   
  
Samus put her gun into the pirates cannon, and fired off a wave beam. The cannon short circuited, and Samus jumped off as it exploded. When the cannond exploded, it took out about half of the pirate's face. The gargantuan still continued to battle, he charged Samus swinging his mighty arms, and stomping his gigantic feet. She dodged out of the way, and fired off a super missle to his back.   
  
The pirate exploded, sending phazon and several limbs into different directions. Samus walked over to the door to the mines, the pirates that had left were now coming back. The hunter remembered something about this door, she walked over to a switch and pressed it.   
  
A force field appeared around the door, locking all of the pirates in. Upon further examination she found that the   
controls to the mine had not been destroyed when the platform fell. She pressed a button marked "PHAZON POISON CONTAINMENT" and suddenly the sounds of screams were heard from inside the mines.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It felt good to finally have her complete suit. She had gone through the back door to the mine, and found that her suit components had landed in the Omega Pirate quarters. She did not have a phazon suit, so she had to be careful as to where she stepped.   
  
When she left the mines and got into her ship, she suddenly had a strange feeling. Samus checked the map display on her control pannel.   
  
It showed a presence of a strange type of new metal, three occurences, Chozo Ruins, Magmoor Caverns south, and Phendrana Drifts east. 'I'll have to go check that out' she thought to herself.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chozo ruins, the main plaza, there was a door that she had forgotten about. On the northern wall, behind several large stones, was a metal door, with a red lock. Only Te'kiltec could enter here, it was plasma sealed.   
  
Te'Kiltec was the only chozo ever to have the plasma beam, for he designed it, along   
with 63% of the weapons and armor that Samus uses.   
  
The hunter fired the red beam at the door. It opened and she walked in. Behind the door was her old home, it was fairly large, with plants and flowers all over the walls.   
  
Her bedroom with a bed, desk, and dresser, brought back many memories. Te's room was the same as it had allways been. Mechanical equipment was every where,   
designs for different suits and beams, and a picture of him and Samus walking in the sun chamber. He had never liked plants as much as the other chozo had, he was allways a genius when it came to machines.   
  
The back room was the one room she had never been alowd to go in. She had never known what was in it, now she intended to find out. Upon entering the room she realized one thing, it had absolutley no plants, or natural materials. Everything was chozo made steel, weaponry was every where. But the one thing that stood out the most, was the black armor pieces on pedestals.   
  
On one was a black helmet, with a blue visor, and several new and unique modifications made to it. The other was a dark blue and black torso armor plateing, it seemed to match the helmet in design and modifications. Next to it on a table were several modifiers for a suit, they fit the design of the armor pieces in this room. One was a morph ball modifier, the holo ball, spike ball, and boost ball.   
  
Another was a grapple beam upgrade, it fired a red beam that could stretch out to lengths of up to three times as long as her grapple. All of this information was on a disk that she picked up, and placed into a computer console. Along with the disk was a beam adaptor, that worked with her current gun. It gave usage of the spreader, the phaze, and the rapid fire beams.  
  
She picked up the armor and helmet, attached the beam adapter, and then called her ship to come pick her up. Samus loaded the armor and modifiers into the storage room, then put in a course for Phendrana Drifts. As she powered up the ships engines, a word just popped into her head, "Dreams..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I hope you liked it, next chapter she gets some other stuff, I'm trying to hurry through this story so I can write the prequal, it'll be awesome. remember to review 


	7. The Secret of the Chozo

I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, I just like to write in spurts, but the story will be longer than I had planned. Oh, and kingjam, the metroids were only in the cavern during her dreams, where anything can happen.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Secret of the Chozo  
  
  
  
  
"Samus, several years ago I made a new suit, a very powerful suit. It is an amazing suit, with abilitys up to five times better than the Varia suit. My only regret about it, is the fact that it is to powerful for anyone to use, even you. Which I why I have scattered the pieces of the suit between this planet and Dranyea."  
  
"I only tell you this in case of an emergency, only if you absolutley have to use it. Only in the most extreme case of emergency, please heed my warning, Good bye, choosen one." Te'kiltec said into the camera. "So, this is a strong suit I take it, a very powerful one, it could help against the metroids, why don't you just give it to her?" Terran asked.  
  
"Because, my friend, it is a hazard to the person wearing it, and everything around. The beam on the gun, if charged long enough, can destroy a small planet!" Te'kiltec stated. "Wow! now I see, it is to dangerous, but if she has to use it, then you'll show her this tape." Terran stated.   
  
Te'kiltec looked out his window, Samus was training out in the courtyard, she had skill that far surpassed any of the Chozo warriors. "She is very strong, I don't think she'll need it, but in case she does, this tape will be in an easy to find place." Te said as he placed it into the safe in Samus' room, he planned to tell her the combination eventualy, if he got the chance.   
  
Before he could say anything to Terran, Samus burst into the room, she had just recieved a transmission. "Guys, we just got a call, there is a bounty on a group of scientists, it's a big one, 10,000,000 creds, but there is a big risk factor,my locater recomended that I bring reinforcements.   
  
"Who is your locater any way, mine is just some low rate ex-pirate, he can't find anything?" Terran asked/stated. "That isn't the point, I need back up, and you two, along with several Chozo, are going with me. You each get 2 million if we succeed." Samus said as she started packing various weapons. "Boys, we're going on a hunt."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samus landed her gunship, outside of the old observation tower. How did she not notice this metal reading, it was very obvious, it was like she was'nt meant to find these pieces untill now.   
  
Samus jumped out of the ship, and scouted around, the metal was under her. She had never gone directly under this place, every time she had been in the courtyard before, flying pirates attacked her.   
  
She aimed her gun down, then jumped into the air as high as she could, and fired a super missle. The missle destroyed the metal plating beneath her, leading into an open passage.   
  
Two flying sentrys circled the room, if she got any closer they would disrupt her scanners, she had to take them out from a distance. She fired off several plasma beams at them, they immeadietly turned to the direction the beams had come from, and were instantley incinerated by a charged plasma blast.  
  
"Boring so far." She said to herself, as she walked through an empty hallway. She could tell that this place was not made by pirates, there were Chozo paintings and tiles on the walls. Everything in here was made from stone or organic materials.  
  
She could hear something in the next room, so she was hesitant to enter. Suddenly something pushed her in. Samus quickly turned around to leave, when the door locked behind her.   
  
The hunter looked around the room, it was very large, but not very high. In the center was a large chozo statue. In its hands were the leg armor pieces for the new suit she was assembling. Samus walked over to them and placed her hand on one piece.   
  
As soon as she tuched it, the entire room turned dark, and loud screaching was heard. She looked up and saw five white orbs lowering to the ground. Chozo ghosts started to form. Samus quickly switched to x-ray visor, and equiped her spreader beam.   
  
The ghosts circled around her, slowly moving, one of them started to form a blast of energy. She turned quickly and fired off the spreader, six beams instead of one fired out. Her energy beams slammed into the ghost, causing it to vanish, dying again.   
  
Samus jumped back onto the chozo statue and started to charge her beam, two chozo ghosts were also charging. She let her beam fly at maximum power, but rather than fire a normal charged shot, she used her charged spreader to fire off six homing super missles. Each of the remaining ghosts were destroyed, and the two stray missles destroyed the lock on the door.   
  
With the ghosts gone, she reached forward and picked up the armor. Samus signaled her ship, the beam fired down and blew a hole open for her to climb out of. She stored away the armor, and then put a course in for the nearest entrance to magmoor caverns.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her x-ray visor showed several creatures in the next room, she could not tell what they were, but she knew they were a threat. Samus activated her ice beam, and combined it with phaze beam. The ice blast fired through the wall, and into a nearby creature, freezing it, she did this to all of the animals, untill there were none left.   
  
The hunter did not have to travel very far, the next piece was fairly close. Only one guard stood in her way of the armor, a large creature she had never seen before. It was at least 25 feet tall, and had a strange head, like that of an ant. Its body was scaled and resembled a lions. But the body was blue, and had sharp spines up its back.   
  
Samus quickly examined the creature, it was called the Contrask. Apparently it was brought here by Chozo, it was the only one on Tallon IV, because it was so dangerous, they had to imprison it. "Finally some action." Samus said out loud.  
  
She switched to rapid fire mode. It was not compatible with her beam types, but fired its own dark blue beams. Samus strafed to the left, dodging a swing from the creature's claws. It turned its head towards her and fired off a cloud of poison gas. The hunter jumped as high as she could, and fired a grapple beam at the creature's neck.   
  
Her grapple tied around it, she used this to kick off a wall and swing around behind the animal. She then jumped on top of it, and fired off a barrage of powerful rapid shots. Unfortunatley the Contrask was not hurt, its armor was to thick. So Samus resorted to other means.   
  
She jumped to the top of its head, forcing the creature to swing violently, and spray poison up into the air. But the poison simply sunk back down into the creature's mouth. Strangley enough, the animal was not immune to its own poison. As it chocked, Samus put her gun to its eye, and fired off 30 shots, in less than three seconds.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the creature dead, and the armor collected, She had only one thing left to do, go back to Dranyea, and find the last piece. "Only one piece left, the gun." Samus said to no one. 'Long trip ahead of me, better get some sleep' she thought to herself.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So doctor, what's it gonna be?" Samus asked the pirate. She and Terran had managed to corner the pirate scientist. "Either you tell me what you're doing here, and then maybe I'll let you live. Or I just kill you now and save some time." Samus explained. "Please don't hurt me, I'll tell you everything, just as soon as you die." he said as he pulled out a small handgun. Samus fired a beam through his stomach before he could even touch the trigger. "Oh well, his loss." Samus said as she turned and left.  
  
"Samus he might have been our only chance." Terran complained. "No, there are others, he was'nt even working on the main project, just some weapons program, cloaking devices or something." Samus replied. They had been exploring this lab for some time now, Samus had read every one of the files on the computer, she knew exactly who to look for.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samus woke up from her dream, the ship's alarms were telling her to prepare for landing. Terran had left a signal for her to see, that way she would no where to go. The hunter landed and met up with her friend. "So, did you find anything?" Terran inquired.  
  
"Yes, several pieces to a new set of armor that Te was working on." Samus replied. "You found those pieces, I guess Te never told you." Terran stated. "Told me what?" Samus asked. "I'll explain." Terran said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So this suit is for emergencys only, well then, I just won't use it then." Samus stated. "Good, that beam could destroy this entire moon." Terran explained. "Right, but I will finish collecting it, it was Te's, and he did leave it to me." Samus said as she walked up to an entrance to a cave.  
  
They were on the surface of the moon, and in front of her was a small hole in the wall, that led back into a cave. "Let's go." Samus said as she changed into her morph ball. Terran did the same, and they slipped into the hole, unfortunatley there was a straight drop on the other side. It fell down into a lair of the moon she had not been to, the layer of unknown material, it turned out, that she knew what the material was.   
  
"Phazon." Samus stated with disgust. "What?" Terran asked. "This stuff around us, it's highly dangerous for us to step in, it is some kind of radioactive material." She explained. "Don't touch it." Samus ordered.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Phazon containment area, it's being used for something called Project Dream Walker." Samus said as she read the read out what was on the computer screen. "Phazon can drastically increase the power of something, they must be using it for something big." Samus commented. "But what?" Terran wondered. They were now in some kind of large room, with platforms above phazon pools, there had been several guards, but they were quickly disposed of.  
  
Suddenly an answer to Terran's question came into the room. The metroid/pirate that Samus had killed earlier, was back.The creature came into the room by slamming through the nearest wall. It was glowing with blue lightning, the electricity coursed through it. "Oh boy, what is that?" Terran asked.   
  
The pirate was now about seven feet tall, very muscular, had two mandibles for mouths, and a transparent body. It had to energy syphons that came from its wrists. This pirate now had metroid brain parts, and metroid abilitys. This was clearly Project Dream Walker.   
  
It would not attack though, it seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly the sound of Brayo's voice was heard, "Hello Samus, do you remember him, you killed him yesterday, but now he's back, and he's mad, you killing him only made him stronger, have fun,hahahahah!" he exclaimed over the speakers.   
  
Almost like a que, the pirate began to attack. Samus and Terran jumped onto a platform above the phzon. "Phazon will hurt him, and there is no way something that big can jump this far." Terran stated. Almost as if it was trying to prove him wrong, Dream Walker jumped over the gap.   
  
Samus grapped Terran and fired off her Grapple, she hooked on to a pole, and swung over onto the main platform in the room. Dream Walker crashed onto the platform it was jumping for, and fell through it. He landed in the phazon, but was not hurt, it seemed that the phazon was only makeing it stronger.   
  
"Terran get out of here, now." Samus ordered. "No way, I'm not leaving you in here by yourself." Terran objected. Before samus to put a word in otherwise, Dream Walker jumped back up after them. He swung his mighty arms, knocking over computers and containers. Samus and Terran dodged and jumped, but were not as quick as their opponent.  
  
It seemed to realize that it was not hitting them, so it changed its attack strategy, it now fired off bolts of blue lightning from its mandibles. One bolt struck Terran, knocking the bounty hunter back, into a wall, where Dream Walker continued by slamming his fist into Terran. Terran was knocked out cold, and was now in the hands of Dream Walker, the pirate held the hunter over the phazon pool, he was about to drop him, when suddenly something struck him from behind.   
  
Samus had grappled onto a pole above them, and used it to swing up and kick Dream Walker in the back of the head. The pirate became eneraged, and threw Terran back onto the ground. He extended his syphons, and began trying to drain energy from Samus. The girl was too fast for him, every time he tried, she ducked and shot at his arms.   
  
This kept up for a while, until the monster became bored. He began to spark with even more electricity. 'oh no' Samus thought to herself as the pirate charged forward at her. He was moving so fast that Samus could barely see him when he hit her with a huge fist. She fell backwards, but was not out, she switched to ice beam and attempted to freeze her opponent.   
  
The ice was not affective though, the pirate just shook it off, and attacked again. It hit her with a fast backhand, then threw her up into the air, before she could land, her swung his fist, knocking Samus through the air, into a wall on the other side of the room.   
  
Samus fell down from the wall, into the phazon containment. The pain was unbearable, but she did not care, she only thought about what could happen to Terran, she saw Dream Walker leaving through the hole it had made, just before she slipped into her dreams.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that was Chapter seven, I hope you liked it, remember to review, oh yeah, please go and read my story Dark Planet 1: Revival, it is in the Crono Trigger section. 


	8. The New Armor

Ok, sorry it's taking to long, so I'll hurry up with the next few chapters, thanks for the good reviews, and keep em coming.  
Chapter Eight: The New Armor  
A large crash was heard, and the wall behind them suddenly burst open. Samus quickly turned to see what it was, and was thrown back by an unseen force. At least thirty soldiers marched into the chamber they were in.   
  
Samus, Terran, and the three Chozo they were with were taken by surprise. The attack that knocked Samus down, was the after shock from the explosion that destroyed the wall. "Everyone get out, I'll hold them off." Samus stated as she got up and prepared to fire off a plasma beam.   
  
"No way, you're coming to, not even you can take on this many at one time." Terran objected as he grapped her arm and pulled her along. Samus pushed his hand off, and jumped forward into the battle. "Samus, Nooooo!!!!" Terran yelled just before the melee broke out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Samus, wake up." Terran said, he was standing above her, waiting for her. Samus opened her eyes, and stood up quickly, she sat down as soon she felt the pain all throughout her body. "Oh man, what happened, I feel like I just got hit by a truck." Samus stated. "That would have hurt less than what happened to us." Terran responded.   
  
"Last thing I remember was seeing that thing charging straight at me." Samus recollected while she put her helmet back on. Her suit was badly damaged, and it had phazon burns all over it. "Great, this suit is about ruined, it'll take months to fix, well, I guess I gotta go to plan B." She said as she left the room they were in, it was a small storage room, off to the side of the phazon containment room. "What's plan B?" Terran questioned. "I'm gonna finish building Te's suit, and then I'm gonna use it to destroy that thing." Samus replied.   
  
"Whoa, Samus, that's dangerous, you don't know what that suit can do." Terran objected. "Oh well, by the way, how did you get me out of the phazon?" Samus asked. "Grapple beam, but that's not the point, you can't use that suit." Terran said as he followed Samus out the door.   
  
"I don't have a choice, this suit is to far damaged for me to repair it in time, and you can't stop that thing by yourself." Samus said while she called up her ship. The two hunters jumped onto the ship and boarded it. Samus checked the sensors, the last peice was not to far, it was just past the phazon containment area.   
  
"I'm going after that, you can stay here, or come with me." She stated. "I'm going to, you can't handle any pirates with that suit." Terran replied. With that the two descended back into the containment area, searching for the way to the next piece.   
  
"There, we'll need the grapple." Samus stated as she activated her grapple. They aimed up and fired off the blue beams, they attached to support poles. The two swung over, and landed on a platform. As soon as they landed, three auto guns activated and began firing at them.   
  
Samus rolled backwards and fired off several quick beams, while Terran launched a missle at the others. With that done, they quickly found a door leading to another area. This area had no light, except for the glow given off by the phazon pools. Two metroids floated around, waiting for their next meal.   
  
The hunters quickly dispatched the metroids, and used the rocks in the room to get across the pools. "We're close." Samus stated as she checked her scanners. It was in the next room, very soon Samus would have all she needed.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The new room was very large, but had a low ceiling. Standing in the center of the room was Brayo. "Greetings Samus, I take it you're here for this." The pirate said as he held up a black arm cannon.   
  
Samus and Terran jumped down to the middle of the room, next to the pirate General. "Give that to me." Samus ordered him. "Take it!" Brayo yelled as he fired a blast from his gun.   
  
Samus jumped to the side and tried to fire off a plasma beam, but nothing happened. A warning began flashing on the screen of her visor, 'great, my gun does'nt work' she thought to herself.   
  
Apparently Terran's gun was having trouble as well. "Hahahaha, it seems that Dream Walker damaged your suits pretty badly." Brayo bragged. He continued to laugh as he fired off a rocket from a second gun that he carried. The rocket slammed into a wall and caused several rocks to fall down, knocking Samus and Terran to the side. Terran was unconscience, and Samus could barely walk.   
  
Brayo walked up to Terran, lying on the ground, and shot his breathing unit, causing the air to rush out of the suit, suffocating Terran. "Noooooooooo!" Samus yelled as she got up and charged Brayo. The general was hit from behind by a rushing tackle from the hunter. He dropped the arm cannon for Samus' suit, she picked it up, and Brayo took off running. Samus did not get a chance to bring back Terran's body, for several pirates rushed into the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Samus fought back tears as she assembled the suit, remembering everything she had gone through.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Three...Two...One...NOW!!" Samus yelled as she and Terran jumped out from hiding and started firing at the uncoming enemys. The two hunters blasted as fast as they could, dropping the metroids as they came. "There, that door, hurry it's gonna close." Samus said as she turned towards the door. They jumped and slid through just seconds before it slammed shut.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Finished." Samus said to herself as she looked at the new suit. It was the most amazing peice of equipment she had ever seen. Where orange had been on her old suit, now was jet black, and yellow had been replaced by dark blue.   
  
The arm cannon was at least 10 times stronger, and now had adapters to fit new kinds of equipment. The morph ball had new abilitys, such as the holo ball, which projected a hologram image around her, as long as she stayed still. Also there was the spike ball, which emited large deadly energy spikes from the surface of the ball.  
  
The grapple beam had twice the reach, and had other functions as well. With the phaze, and rapid fire adaptors, along with super rockets and screw jump attack, it was an unstopable machine. Samus put the suit on and smiled. "Terran, I will avenge you, Brayo is going to pay.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry that this chap was so short, but the next chapter will be good, and I'm getting very close to the grand finale. 


	9. Vengence

Ok, after this chapter, the story ends, and I can post the prequal, Sorry it took so long, so I'll make this one good...  
Chapter Nine: Vengance  
Samus rolled into her morph ball form and passed through the opening in the wall. On the other side was her target, the main lab on this moon. 'Alright, lets see what this thing can do' she thought to herself.  
  
She activated the boost function on the morph ball and fired past all the guards in her way, dropping bombs as she went. The bombs all detonated and destroyed everyone in their paths.   
  
Some of the guards that lived targeted Samus and began to fire. But by that time she had activated the holo ball and could not be seen.   
  
As they turned around she aimed her new blaster and fired off a powerful red blast. The blast destroyed all of the guards, without even touching them.  
  
"Not bad... this should be fun." Samus said outloud. She quickly turned and walked into the main lab.   
------------------------------  
"Sir the hunter has returned, and she's wearing a new kind of suit, with it she killed all the guards in less than 10 seconds." A lacky said as he came running into the room.   
  
Brayo turned to his subordinate. "Good, now I will have a chance to test out this suit, it's remarkabley strong." Brayo stated. He was now preparing to use the Vanya suit he had stolen from Terran. "The hunter will die tonight." He said quietly.   
-----------------------------  
Samus blasted off a rocket that slammed into the first guard and flew through past the next few guards. She ran through each of the rooms and blasted by each and every guard.   
  
Samus quickly found an elevator which took her down several floors, into a large open chamber. 'These places are starting to look exactly the same' she thought to herself.  
  
This time there were no lights on, just one glow coming from the elevator. "Let me guess, the lights come on and hundreds of guards appear" Samus said out loud, suddenly the lights sprang to life, and low and behold, a hundred guards.   
  
Each of the guards was armed with a beam rifle, and energy knife. Samus quickly jumped into the air and activated the gravity jump. She flew up about 20 feet higher, giving her plenty of time to aim a super rocket and blast it into the malitia below her.  
  
The hunter landed in the open patch created by her rocket and switched to her rapid cannon. "Hahahahaha!" she exclaimed as she fired through her opponents.   
  
Their shots fired, but were worthless against her armor and sheilding. Samus suddenly got a wicked idea. She activated the grapple beam, and threw it around one of the soldiers necks, strangling it.   
  
She did this a few more times, and finally decided to end it. Samus morphed into her ball form, and dropped one of her new Hyper Bombs. The blast was so immense that it obliterated every one of the remaining pirates.  
--------------------------------  
"What! over a hundred guards, in less than a minute!" Brayo screamed. "That's impossible." He said as he paced back and forth. "Quickly release the metroids now." Brayo ordered as he started to put on the Vanya suit.  
--------------------------------  
Two siphon metroids, three hunter mochtroids, and 5 super metroids were let out from the tank they were held in. Before they went on to attack the Hunter, they slaughtered the scientists that had let them out of their cages.   
  
"Great, super metroids, I did'nt know there were any left still." Samus said to no one in particular. They charged at her, going at incredible speeds.   
  
Samus jumped over, and onto the first mochtroid, and fired a high powered plasma shot into its head. The creature fell to the earth, and its body was quickly disposed of by his fellow metroids.   
  
The hunter now charged up an ice beam, using her new cannon, it was at least three times stronger, and combined it with a rocket.  
  
The initial explosion was enough to simultaneously freeze and incinerate the remaining mochtroids that she hit with. But the after shock was enough to freeze the siphon metroids.  
  
Now only the five super metroids were left. She quickly fired off several powerfull shots at the first creature, dropping it instantley.   
  
Samus now decided to try and experiment, she first used her plasma beam to overly energize one metroid, so that the other three started attacking it for its power.  
  
While they were busy, she charged up her normal buster, she held it for about 1 minute straight, and was only a quarter charged. She fired it off like that, and the blast from it was an explosion strong enough to destroy a building the size of the Empire State Building.   
  
Luckily the blast was sent straight into the metroids, or it would have destroyed the entire building. Samus quickly did some mental calculations, she came across the realization that had she fully charged it up for four minutes, it would have destroyed the entire moon.   
  
"I'll have to remember that." She said quietly as she left the room.  
----------------------------  
"Welcome Samus, to the last battle you will ever have." Brayo said as the hunter walked into the room. It was just an open cave, with rough terrain, and traps laid throughout the entire room.   
  
"Just shut up and get ready to die." Samus said cruely as she switched to her rapid fire blaster. "Big talk from a girl who just got the crap beat out of her by my creation." Brayo said concededly.   
  
Samus wasted no more time with pointless banter and charged into battle. Brayo jumped into the air and grappled onto a stalactite above. He swung behind Samus, and fired off a quick shot.   
  
The beam hit nothing though, as Samus had already gotten half way across the room and was firing off a rapid volley of shots.  
  
Brayo jumped up, twisting in midair, firing off a rocket as he launched his grapple beam and swung over towards his opponent. Samus shot down the rocket, and fired off three of her own, they hit the ceiling, and caused rocks to fall down and pummel Brayo.  
  
"That's it." Brayo yelled as he fired off several ice blasts. They were melted quickly by an assault of plasma blasts. "Give up Brayo, you can't beat me." Samus said as she charged up and fired a super missle.   
  
The blast slammed into Brayo and exploded, sending the pirate back into a wall 20 feet away. Samus charged at him, and pulled out an energy knife from the side of her armor. She activated it and prepared to stab it into her opponents stomach.   
  
Luckily enough for Brayo, he managed to roll into a ball and get away. Samus suddenly noticed that one of the walls was sloped. She took advantage of this and turned into her spider ball.   
  
After scaling the wall for several seconds she let go. She fell down fast, and activated the boost, when she got to the bottom of the slope she fired off a bomb, sending her into the air at high velocity.   
  
While flying straight at Brayo she activated her spike ball mode and slammed right into the pirates chest. The armor he wore was severly damaged, and his shield was beggining to deactivate.  
  
"That's it, now I end this." Brayo stated as he charged up the flame thrower. He ran at Samus and launched the red beam of energy. But Samus had been to quick, she jumped to the side and fired an ice blast directly at his gun.   
  
The gun froze, but the heat from the plasma was still boiling up inside of it. After several seconds the heat melted the ice, but by that time it was too late.   
  
All of the built up heat exploded, destroying his arm cannon. Samus now launched her grapple beam around his suit. She wrapped it around his torso, and used it to throw him into the air, and slam him back down to the ground.  
  
"Now Brayo, you die the same way Terran did." Samus said coldley as she aimed her ice beam down at his breathing port. She fired the frozen beam. It completly froze the area where air got in. Suffocating Brayo, and avenging Terran.   
------------------------------------  
  
"It's over." Samus said as she placed the Vanya suit (without Brayo) into her ship, after she finished her business here she would burry the armor on Talon IV.   
  
'One thing left to do' she thought to her self. But before she could go out, she needed to take a slight rest.  
-------------------------------------  
"Samus!!!!!!!" "Nooooooooo!!!!!" Te'kiltec yelled as the hunter charged right into a metroid holding cell. The fearsome creatures rushed at her, attempting to drain her of her energy. She valiantly fought, holding the monsters at bay as the Chozo got out.   
  
"Samus I'm not leaving yet." Te said as he armed his gun and joined the fray. "Te get out of here now." Samus ordered as she blasted two metroids with a rocket.   
  
After about two minutes, all of the creatures had been killed. She and Te'kiltec turned to leave when suddenly it arose, one of the Dragon metroids, the most fearse creatures she had faced yet. Only on SR388 had she ever to battle one of these, this fight would not end well...  
---------------------------------  
Samus woke up from her dream of old times. "Te..." She trailed off as she got back up. Suddenly she realized something... she was no longer on Dranyea, she was now on Talon IV.  
  
"What... i guess i'm still dreaming..." She said outloud. In front of her was Te'kiltec. "Do you really think you can defeat that thing, do you actually think you can destroy DreamWalker?" Te asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Samus answered calmly. "It is still far more powerful than you. It has been gathering Phazon power ever since your first encounter. It's power has gone up at least ten times as much." Te said as he walked over to Samus.  
  
"Not untill the hatchling awakens." Te said as he put his hand to Samus' forhead. "You have to awaken the power you have hidden inside you. It's not enough to just have the suit. You must be able to use it to harness your own true strength." Te explained.   
  
"I don't understand." Samus answered quietly. "You will see." Te said as he suddenly vanished.  
---------------------------------  
"That's it, after this, I'm never sleeping again, too many dreams." Samus said to herself as she got up and started to search for Dream Walker.  
------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 9, next chapter is the big finale, the heated battle between Samus and Dream Walker... what will happen. By the way I could use some suggestions for a new type of Riddley for the prequel...just put any ideas in the review... 


	10. The end

At long last, the climatic battle to close off the story, I know it's been short, but, that's the way I write, in spurts... but rest assured, I will have the prequel out shortly, and for any of you interested in Crono Trigger or Crono cross, i'm starting a new cross over story but I need some help from several authors...  
  
--------------------  
Chapter Ten: The end...  
Samus jumped down into the phazon chamber. Several guards were lying on the ground, dead. There bodies had been crushed, and Phazon pools sorounded them. "DreamWalker." Samus said, her voice filled with Disgust.   
  
As she walked through the room she saw signs that he had been here. 'the dream, was he the thing in my dream... and if so... who were the other two' she thought to herself as she activated an elevator and stepped on.   
  
Suddenly her scanners started freaking out, it started wildly beeping. The scanners were detecting large amounts of phazon. "He's close." Samus said aloud as she jumped straight up the elevator shaft.   
  
She kicked off of the walls, going twice as fast as the elevator which was now far beneath her. Samus jumped out of the shaft and landed in a small enclosed corridor.   
  
The phazon readings were still very high. But there was no Dream Walker, it was'nt anywhere near her. "Then what is my scanner detecting." She said outloud. Suddenly she got her answer.  
  
A phazon powered metroid flew down from the ceiling. "Oh." Samus stated as she jumped backwards and fired off a missle. The metroid exploded, and the hunter walked past it to the exit to the hall.  
------------------------------  
"Now you're mine!" Samus yelled as she jumped down onto DreamWalker's back. The creature had grown by at least ten feet since she last saw him.   
  
She quickly put her gun to its head and fired off several plasma blasts. But the creature was unaffected. "What." Samus said in shock as she jumped back and launched a volley of rockets.   
  
Dream walker deflected them away with one quick sweep. It growled and started glowing. "Not this time, I'm on to you now." Samus said as she prepared for the attack.   
  
He rushed towards her at an incredible speed. The hunter had been expecting this, so she turned into a morph ball and activated her spikes.   
  
The blades impaled her enemy in the leg. It howled in pain and ran around wildly.   
  
Samus jumped onto a bar about ten feet up, and stood there. Taking aim with her arm cannon.  
  
As she charged her cannon she though about exactly how she had found him. This room was'nt even on the map of Dranyea, yet she somehow knew it would be here, so she followed her instincts and walked in. Upon seeing DreamWalker she jumped, and began the battle.  
  
After charging her blaster for about two minutes she prepared to fire. "Now Die." Samus yelled as she let the blast fire. DreamWalker was still lying on the ground, unable to move because of the lacerations in his leg.   
  
The powerful blast hit him dead on, creating an explosion large enough to destroy a small town. It would have destroyed the entire room and most of the cavern, except for the fact that the blast was simply absorbed.  
  
"No, he's part metroid... he can absorb energy." Samus realized as the creature's wounds healed up and he got even stronger.   
  
It started to crackle with blue energy. She realized that she stood no chance in a head to head battle. So she attempted to jump up higher than the the creature could go.   
  
Unfortunatley, there was no height that DreamWalker could not easily reach. It simply jumped straight up into the air, and landed on a platform next to the hunter.  
  
He reached out to slam his fist into Samus. She ducked and slid to the right where she fired off a rocket into the creature's side. It had little affect.   
  
DreamWalker and Samus continued on like this for some time. He would try to bludgeon her, and she would dodge and fire a rocket. They kept up this heated duel on a small 10 by 15 platform.   
  
Somehow DreamWalker was stopping himself from falling off the edge that he was only centimeters away from. "That's it, it ends now." Samus said as she charged up while dodging.   
  
When she had charged long enough, she blasted her opponent in the stomach with a charged up super missle. It sent the creature flying off the platform and through a wall.   
  
But it was not enough. DreamWalker jumped out of the hole it had created and crashed through the platform. Sending he and the hunter down to the floor of the cavern.  
------------------------------  
Darkness... more darkness... untill Samus activated her suits visor lights. They were at the bottom of the cavern she and DreamWalker were fighting in.   
  
"Where is he!" Samus stated as she realized that she could not see him. She looked around the room, untill she saw it, crackling with blue lightning... waiting for her.   
  
It charged at her and slammed into the hunter, nocking her back into a wall at least 30 feet away.   
  
Samus got back up quickly and fired off several spreader beams. They split into three individual bars of energy and hit anything in their path. Including DreamWalker, he flinched at the sting the beams made.   
  
Samus once again saw the blue lightning crackle. But this time it was around his arms. The lightning suddenly fired out from the siphons in his wrists.   
  
She jumped into the air and fired off her grappling hook. It latched around her opponents right siphon. Samus then kicked off of a wall, sending her through the air, above DreamWalker. When she got past him, she gave a tug, and ripped off the siphon.   
  
The monster yelled out in pain and became enraged.   
  
It was now done playing, it wanted to end this fight now, it wanted to make the girl in armor pay for what it did to him.   
  
DreamWalker started emmiting so much energy that it lit the entire cave they were in. "Oh n..." Samus was cut off as her enemy slammed her into the ground, then picked her up and started crushing her suit with it's right hand.   
  
As she felt the life being squezed out of her, she remembered. She remembered everything that had happened in her life. Getting her suit, taking out the mother brain, defeating the metroids on SR388. Meeting Terran for the first time, but one thing above all else stood out, a lesson that Te'kiltec had given her.  
----------------------------  
" That's it Samus push yourself, don't give in to the pain, the second you slow down, you trick yourself into believing you have nothing left, you must keep going, you may be tired, but you will only be stronger for it." Te said as he watched Samus from a distance.   
  
She had been running for over two hours now, and every so often she would have to stop and spar with one of the Chozo. "But Te... why do I have to train this hard... anyone of the other Chozo can wear your Power Suit?" Samus asked in between breaths.   
  
"No Samus, only the hatchling, only through diligence and effort can you truly wake up." Te explained. "Wake up from what." Samus asked. "The dream of your self limitations, when you realize your limits as a person, you will simply be satisfied with that, but if you keep going, and surpass them, you will allways strive to better yourself, you must never be content with your current self, allways seek a way to improve yourself." Te said as he got up.  
  
Samus took it all in and realized what he was saying. It was almost like she got a boost of energy, so much that she started running three times as fast, and her breathing slowed down to the rate it would be at if she were walking. 'amazing, I did'nt think that she would be able to grasp that lesson so quickly' Te thought to himself.   
  
"Alright Samus thats enough, we can stop now." Te said as he began walking home, several seconds later he realized that Samus was still training, she was pushing herself as hard as she could. "Amazing." Te said aloud.  
----------------------------  
"Now I understand." Samus gasped out. DreamWalker gave a look of confusion as he saw Samus smile through her visor. She grabbed onto his arm, and pulled her legs up, delivering the strongest kick she could muster straight at his throat.   
  
The monster let go off her and started gasping for air. Samus laughed as she charged the monster and slammed her shoulder right into it's abdomen.   
  
DreamWalker doubled over in pain. Samus quickly jumped into the air and fired her grapple at a nearby pole that was nocked down earlier. She swung in a circle around the pole, using her momentum to launch her at her opponent at inhuman speeds. Sending her boot right through it's back.   
  
DreamWalker screamed because of the intense pain. It thrashed around violently, it was in its deathrows. "It ends now!" Samus yelled as she slammed her enemy with a double axehandle blow to his skull. It dropped but was'nt dead yet.   
  
Samus aimed her gun at it's head, she charged up, and armed her rockets. Before she fired, she looked into the creatures eyes. She saw the same look of relief and sadness that she had seen in him the day she first saw him. Now she felt the same pity she had then, and granted his unspoken request, by ending his misery.  
-------------------------  
Samus quickly burried the Vanya suit outside of her house on Talon IV. She had removed the armor from Brayo, and left his body to rot on the moon. "Good bye Terran." Samus said while trying to hold back tears.   
  
She never found Terran's body, she figured that the pirates destroyed it. Before she left she ended this chapter in her life, by destroying the research labs on the moon, by planting bombs on each one she had visited.   
  
The moon would no longer be disturbed, nor would Talon IV. Samus had awoken from her dream, she finally realized what Te had been teaching her.   
  
People have no limits, only those that they put on themselves. It was a lesson she would never forget.   
----------------------------  
Well I hope you liked it, thanks for the support on this story, I'm gonna start writen the prequel soon, I have a whole spring break starting tomorrow, so I should have time to get at least one chapter...   
  
Last Disclaimer: I do not Own Metroid in any way shape or form, but the original suit, Te'kiltec, Brayo, Dreamwalker, Terran, and the story line, are mine... so don't take em... 


	11. Authors Note

Authors note....  
  
------------------  
  
Well I'd like to give thanks to all of you that gave me support on this story the like, eight people that actualy reviewed. but your encouragement kept me writing, and I finsihed it and can now start on the prequel...  
  
special thanx to Saji Kun... for being my strongest suporter, and Adam for the great idea to use in the prequel....  
  
In case you have'nt figured it out yet, alot of those flash back scenes that Samus went through, are going to be in the prequel, but you'll get to see the full story... and i'm for sure gonna be making a sequel to this story as well... only I have'nt decided if I'm gonna bring Terran back or not... just put an answer to that question in a review... k  
  
thanks for the support.   
  
Glitch 


End file.
